El Nuevo Inquilino: Naruto Namikaze
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto hijo de papi, heredero de una de las empresas mas importantes de todo tokyo que tiene todo lo que desea, de la noche a la mañana le quitan todos sus privilegios y es obligados a vivir en las afueras de la gran ciudad en una casa con 7 personas y un perro. Universo Alterno Estoy de vuelta x3 NaomyRO22 "V"
1. Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

_Espero que sea de su agrado, y para los que ya la avía leído anterior mete uno disculpa _

_igual pueden compara los cambios y decir si les gusto o si la e regado ^^U _

_Bien espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas les dejo con esta locura 100% mía claro esta la historia ya que los personajes pertenecen al genio Kishimoto que mas le vale que termine Naruto con Hina ¬¬/ _

_Nos leemos abajo x3_

-Dialogo

_"Pensamientos"_

Narrador

Universo Alterno

Intento no cambiar mucho la personalidad de los personajes pero claro esta que hay algunos **OoC**

Categoría K+ (La categoría podría cambiar al trascurso de la historia)

* * *

"**EL Nuevo inquilino"**

Se encontraba un Bugatti Veyron 16.4 de color naranja con negro, estampado contra un árbol en medio de un parque, toda la gente del alrededor empezó a rodear el auto y empezaron a murmurar cosas como _"Estará bien?, Pero que barbaridad, De seguro venia borracho"_ y cosas por el estilo, en ese momento se detiene un LAMBORGHINI color azul con negro, cercas de la banqueta y baja de, el un apuesto joven no más de 21 años, cabello y ojos color negro, se le podía notar un bien formado cuerpo, se podía notar ya que la playera de color azul marino que llevaba puesta tenia los primeros botones desabrochados, y el saco color negro lo traía desabrochado por completo, pantalón de mezclilla, bien fajado la hebilla era el símbolo de su clan y unas botas negras.

Se acerca al otro auto para ver si su amigo a un seguía con vida, cuando de un de repente se abre la puerta y sale de, el un chico de cabello rubio, ojos color azul, como el cielo, su vestuario era conformado por una playera blanca con una chamarra color naranja las mangas las traía dobladas, con unos jeans azul oscuro desfajado y unos converse azul marino.

La gente intenta acercarse a él, ya que avía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente.

-Hey chico estas…?

Antes que el señor pudiera terminar de hablar el rubio empieza a brincar de alegría.

-Si genial gane la apuesta, SASUKE yo llegue primero DEVERAS!...

El azabache estaba cruzado de brazos sin expresión alguna.

-hum la apuesta era: el que llegara primero al parque, ganaría 10mil y pagara todo por una semana, pero teníamos que estacionar el auto y buscar a Sakura no dejarlo estrellado en un árbol.

-Tks eso no importa llegue primero, y Sakura está allá…

Señalando entre la multitud a una chica inconfundible, cabello rosado, con minifalda de mezclilla, blusa rosa, zapatillas un pequeño saco, bolso todo bien combinado con diferentes tonalidades de color rosa y la que resaltaba más en ella era toda su joyería, aretes, anillos, pulseras, collares que claro esta no eran cualquier baratijas.

-Como siempre llevándose toda la atención…

-Hum bueno da igual…

-Te toca pagar el ramen DEVERAS…!

Los tres chicos se disponían a irse del lugar, cuando un viejito lo agarra del brazo.

-Eyyy pero que le pasa anciano…!

Naruto de inmediato se zafa del él.

-Pero que se cree para tocarme que no sabe quién soy…

-Pero que te pasa muchachito pudiste matar a alguien, que no mides el peligro…

-Tks, solo es un juego y que le importa nadie esta lastimado solo mi auto pero, no tardara una grúa en llevárselo y qué más da luego comprare otro, así que no me vuelva a tocar viejo…

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban en el auto del Uchiha viendo la escena muy divertidos.

-Naruto vas a venir o no, sino me iré sola con Sasuke-kun…

-No, no esperen ya voy… Bien anciano y todos los que están aquí de chismosos, Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki próximo heredero de Industrias Namikaze-company, así que no se atreva a tocarme nuevamente y mucho menos dirigirme la palabra una basura como tú.

Al terminar de dar su discurso empujo al anciano y se dispuso a ir al auto con sus amigos, cuando nuevamente fue detenido, el oji-azul al sentir que lo agarraban de la mano se giró dispuesto a darle un puñetazo fuere quien fuera, cuando se encontró con una mirada tan única era como si viera a la misma luna, pero esa chica no precisamente era la que lo tenía agarrado de la mano si no su padre, a un lado de él se encontraba Kushina ayudando a la chica a levantar al viejito, de repente se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas impulsivamente miro hacia donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos, para solo encontrar las marca de los neumáticos.

-Mierda, maldito Teme… Tks

Regreso la mirada hacia las personas que tenía enfrente se podía notar un gran enfado en ellas, pero aún más en su padre y madre, pero no solo era enojo también se podía notar una profunda decepción, eso sí le dolió.

-Namikaze Naruto…-(Fue lo único que dijo Minato, se sentía muy decepcionado de su hijo no sabía que decir o que hacer solo termino soltándolo y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado)

-No espera, no es mi culpa fue la de ese teme, el me reto… y pues…

-Namikaze Uzumaki entra al auto de inmediato,-(Señalo hacia donde había una limusina que estaba a sus espaldas)

De inmediato obedeció, sabía bien que cundo su madre estaba enojada no podía discutir con ella ya que siempre le iría peor.

-Pero antes pide disculpas especial mente a, el…(Refiriéndose al viejito que avía aventado)

-Pero por qué?... EL tubo la culp…

-NAMIKAZE…!

-Tks… perdonnn… HUM (De inmediato se retiró a la limusina)

-Mis sinceras disculpas señor… será mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital para que lo…

-No se preocupe estoy bien…

Le regala una cálida sonrisa y se retira con la chica, de perlados ojos.

Ya avía llegado una patrulla Minato se encargó de arreglar todo el problema, y después de pedir barias disculpas igual subieron a la limusina y ahora se dirigen a su mansión, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, a llegar a la enorme casa o mejor dicho mansión.

Naruto se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero antes que pudiera hacer eso su madre hablo.

-Naruto toma algo de ropa y solo ropa, como para un mes…

-Saldremos?, pero a dónde?, de negocios o placer?... bueno igual papa se encarga de los negocios, a un no me quieren dejar a cargo y bueno ya me hacen falta unas vacaciones, le diré a Sakura-chan si?…

-Namikaze!, hazlo rápido, y solo trae ropa que revisare tu maleta si traes algo más te juro que lo regalo sin importar que sea y no puedes invitar a ninguno de "tus amigo"…

-Tks,Ok, ok…

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien que les pareció? \*3*/

Merezco algún Reviews, acepto sugerencias, recomendaciones, etc... claro que guardando respeto

.7

HInata12Hyuga

Pueden elegir entre Un **Rompecabezas** o **One-shot ** (Personaje, serie que prefieran)

Pero el que sea el primero en comentar los cuatro nombres correctos puede escoger los premios que quiera x3

Y asta que adelante dos capítulos

(Intentare estar revisando contaste, cada cap lo subiré los sábados)

Gracias a los que llegan hasta este punto

NaomyRO22 Offline Paz "V"


	2. Conociendo Al Nuevo Inquilino

Ya saben la historia es 100% mía a excepción de los personajes que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

-Dialogo

-"Pensamientos"

Narrador

* * *

Conociendo al nuevo inquilino

Después del escaneo de Kushina para verificar que Naruto no llevase nada más que ropa, quitándole todos los aparatos electrónicos que llevaba de contrabando, y un berrinche por parte del rubio ya que hasta el celular, tarjetas, dinero le fue quitado.

Naruto se encontraba recargado en la puerta del auto mirando por la ventana, desde que habían entrado a la limusina y ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, en los rostros de Minato y Kushina se podía notar tristeza y una profunda decepción, para Naruto el ambiente se tornaba un poco tenso sus padres nunca se habían enojado por mucho tiempo con el simple echo que les hiciera una promesa de que "no volvería a pasar y que cambiaría" y después un sermón de sus padres se arreglaba todo.

-Tks sé que hice mal pero no me puedo dejar ganar por ese Teme, tks se cree mejor que yo que por ser un "Uchiha", hum, aunque él no debería de presumir tanto después que su tío casi manda a la ruina a los Uchiha de paso también nos llevaba a nosotros y a …

-Naruto!... ya basta, lo que haya sucedido en su familia ya es pasado…

Kushina lo interrumpió molesta, sabía bien los problemas que tuvieron sus empresas en el pasado, pero a ella no le gustaba estar recordando ese incidente ya que le era doloroso recordar todo lo que paso y todo por el poder.

-Escucha bien Naruto si lo que quieres es disculparte no lo estás haciendo bien…

Minato toma la mano de Kushina, dirige su mirada hacia Naruto no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Sí, si ya perdón prometo no sacar ese tema de nuevo… Al igual que prometo ser más cuidadoso con los carros, ahora si cuidare bien el nuevo que compre, Deberás! No lo volveré a hacer.

-Ya no te creo Naruto… ya has hecho tantas promesas que ya no te puedo creer… cuando eras chico podía confiar más en tus promesas que ahora…

Kushina desvió la mirada de su hijo, se sentía muy decepcionada esas palabras siempre se las decía, Naruto se sintió mal al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su madre.

-Yo, enserio…

-Naruto no recuerdo haberte criado así… recuerdo haberte enseñado valores, principio…

-Tks y los tengo, solo que no puedo dejarme vencer y ver débil ante Sasuke, le demostrare a todos que soy mucho mejor que él, que los Uchihas, que todos, me respeten tal y como a ustedes.

-Escucha bien Naruto, nunca te hemos comparado con nadie, siempre creí que tenía al mejor hijo que se preocupaba por los demás, que nunca le importo el dinero, amable, imperativo… pero, cambiaste ttebane… y si en verdad quieres que te respeten esa no es la forma.

-No eh cambiado, solo quiero demostrar que yo seré el primero en tomar el cargo de las empresas de la familia antes que ese Teme, claro está que si quiero el respeto tengo que tener más poder que nadie al igual que los abuelos y ustedes…

-Escucha bien Naruto, tus abuelos se esforzaron por tener lo que hoy en día tenemos al igual que yo y tu madre hemos cooperado para estar en la posición que estamos porque aunque no lo creas no siempre hemos tenido estas riquezas, así que siempre tendrás dos caminos el fácil que sería casarte con alguien y tener a tu primogénito, de esa forma tendrás todo el poder en tus manos, las decisiones de la empresa las tomaras tú de ti dependerá si continuamos con esta posición social o así de simple nos mandas a la ruina total o puedes…

El rubio menor no presto mucha atención, al discurso de su padre era lo mismo de siempre, así que él estaba seguro que des pues de esa charla estaría todo arreglado con sus padres.

-Naruto necesito que firmes esto…

Entregándole una carpeta con documentos dentro, el pelirrubio la toma apenas y le da una ojeada sin mucha importancia.

-Si,si,si eso ya lo sé esa misma norma aplica con el teme, y creme he buscado a alguien pero nadie está a mi altura, digo hay chicas muy guapas pero bueno solo me sirven para un rato y ya, hum creen que me casaría con unas cualquieras, claro que no…

Mientras seguía con su charla firmaba los documentos que le dio Minato y se los regresa, sin prestarles la mínima atención.

-Pero las dos chicas que son de nuestro nivel tks… pues una de ellas está desaparecida y Sakura, pero ese teme también la está pretendiendo es un…

Kushina le dio una bofetada.

-Naruto ya basta, esa forma de expresarte de los demás, lo detesto…

Se detiene el auto, de inmediato Naruto gira hacia la ventana.

-"Je vaya suerte hemos llegado, después contentare a mama."

-Señores Namikaze hemos llegado…

-Gracias Deidara…

En seguida Deidara baja del auto para abrirle la puerta, el primero en salir es Naruto, al bajar del auto se pone unos lentes negros, a pesar que ya avía oscurecido. Al ver el lugar se gira hacia sus padres que ya estaba fuera del auto, su chofer se encontraba bajando su maleta.

-Gracias Deidara-san, por favor espéranos en el auto, no tardamos y pon seguros no quiero que Naruto vuelva a subir.

-Como lo ordene Kushina-sama…

-Espera porque, le das esa indicación al chofer?, y donde están sus maletas?, y este lugar que es?, mejor dicho dónde estamos?, pensé que iríamos al aeropuerto o donde sea pero que sea mejor que este basurero…

Se encontraban casi en las afueras de la ciudad, el vecindario se veía muy tranquilo, estaban las luces prendidas de algunas casas, claro está que no había muchas casas, el alumbrado de la calle se empezaba a encender. Naruto tomo su maleta y se dispuso a entra al auto, pero no pudo ya que la puerta tenia seguro.

-Hey tu ábreme…

Deidara hiso saco omiso, se puso un poco nerviosa hacia que solo tenía la vista al frente.

-Idiota que me abras, que no escuchas, baja el vidrio idiota abre la maldita puerta!…

-NARUTO… por esa razón te quedaras aquí…

Señalo a la casa más grande del vecindario, se notaba un bonito patio por lo visto lo tenían bien cuidado, estaba rodeada toda la propiedad por una cerca y un gran cancel al frente, en la esquina avía una pequeña tienda que estaban cerrando.

(~A si es chicos porque lo encuentras en la tienda más cercana a la vuelta de tu casa x3~)

-En ese basurero?... tiene que ser una broma… Si eso es una broma verdad?...

Mira asía sus padres estos permanecían completamente serios, el rubio entendió que estaban hablando enserio, con más desesperación intento abrir la puesta y a gritarle una sarta de incoherencias a Deidara para que le abriera.

-Si no abres la estúpida puerta, ve consiguiendo otro maldito trabajo que ten por seguro que dejas de trabajar para nosotros!….

Se empezaron a escuchar ladridos.

-Escucha bien Naruto mientras yo siga a cargo, yo soy el que decide quienes trabajan para nosotros y tú no tienes ninguna autoridad en despedir a alguien.

-Sera mejor que dejes de gritar que ya es tarde y muchos ya están dormido, ttebane…

Señalando hacia la gran casa, donde un gran perro blanco iba de un lado a otro ladrando con gran fuerza.

-Hum si alguien se queja no es mi culpa si no de ese estúpido perro…

Kushina ignora lo último que dijo Naruto, se acercó a su chofer, el bajo el vidrio.

-Deidara seguro que es aquí?...

-Si Señora, mi prima renta un cuarte en esa casa, el perro es inofensivo solo que es muy protector… pero si no le parece podemos buscar otro lugar…

-No está bien, es lindo el lugar a parte que ya es de noche iré a preguntar, no tardamos y a mí me gustan mucho los animales…

-Yo no pienso ir, ya vieron el tamaño de ese animal, de loco entro en ese basurero y mucho menos con ese animal sarnoso…

-Pues este lugar será tu hogar por un tiempo, todo dependerá de ti por el momento serán cinco meses tu sabrás si aumenta o no…

-CINCO MESES!...

Tal vez era grande la casa pero a comparación de la mansión Namikaze, no abarcaba ni una cuarta parte, Minato tomo la maleta y se dirigía junto con Kushina a tocar el timbre, el oji-azul seguía aferrado a la puerta, golpeando el cristal del conductor y gritando tonterías, Kushino ya se avía echo amiga del perro se encontraba acariciándolo a través de los barrotes.

Las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron de inmediato el pero se dirigió a las personas que salían de ella se podía distinguir que uno era más alto que el otro y el perro iba jugando con el moreno más alto en lo que cruzaban el patio.

-Buenas noches!

Grito el más bajito que se iba sosteniendo con un bastón.

Por otro lado dos chicas que estaban poniendo el último candado para cerrar la tienda de la esquina, se giraron al escuchar tremendos gritos que cada vez iban en aumento se alarmaron y buscaron de donde provenían.

Al ver la rubia, señalo con el dedo.

-Hina, mira es mi primo…

Las chicas se preocupó al ver que el que estaba en el auto era un peli-rubio, ojos azules y claro esta ese auto solo se la avía visto a su primo, de inmediato pensó que el que estaba diciendo esa sarta de insultos era algún ladrón.

Las dos chicas se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, la rubia no lo pensó ni dos veces en cuando estuvo cercas le dio un puñetazo al moreno, la ojiperla al estar más cercas pudo ver quién era el "ladrón", e intento detener a su amiga pera ya era demasiado tarde, el Namikaze ya hacía en el piso con la mejilla un poco hinchada. Deidara de inmediato bajo del auto.

-Hina llama a la policía…

-Ino pero que haces?...

La pequeña peli-azul ignoro la indicación de su amiga y se acercó al chico que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Que no ves salvando tu vida, y evitar que tu patroncito te descuente su carrito porque te la hayan robado, hum pero si a si me lo agradeces…

-Pues acabas de golpear al hijo de mi jefe…

Los Namikaze se acercaron rápido a la escena. La rubia al sentir que alguien estaba detrás suyo quedo como piedra, no sabía qué hacer, su primo la tomo de la cabeza y la inclino hacia delante en forma de reverencia.

-Yo en verdad lo ciento Kushina-sama, Minato-sama… en verdad lo siento.

-Tranquilo Deidara…

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME…

Se sobo la mejilla y se para, lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle que al hacerlo termino aventando a la chica, Minato se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse se sorprendió un poco al verla.

-Escucha muy bien idiota, esta me la vas a pagar muy cara…

Antes que diera un paso más Kushina se interpuso.

-Estas muy equivocado, tu no vas a hacer nada, porque tu solo lo ocasionaste actuando de esa forma…

-Si a si es yo pensé que eras un delincuente…

-HUM, A LA QUE PODRÍAN CONFUNDIR CON OTRO CASA SERIAS TU…

-AAA QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?

-Ino cálmate!

Deidara sostenía a su prima del brazo para evitar que hiciera alguna otra estupidez, Naruto para ser sincero mejor prefería mantener su distancia, no por miedo si no por seguridad de esa rubia.

Un viejito, bajito, con un bastón abrió el cancel de la casa, junto con el chico y el perro.

-EL QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ERES TU NIÑITO, TAL VES PERDONE LO DE LA TARDE PERO NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTES A INO-CHAN Y KIBA-CHAN, QUE VENGAS A HACER UN ESCANDALO, DESPERTANDO A MIS QUERIDOS INQUILINOS… PERO LO QUE NO TE PERDONO ES QUE LASTIMES A MI QUERIDA NIETA HINA-CHAN…

Mientras decía esto, empujaba al menor de los Namikaze con su bastón. Los Padres de Naruto se sorprendieron al verlo ya que era el mismo que el de la tarde.

_Continuara….._

* * *

Jeje perdón por el retraso solo que me fue imposible subir el cap el día de ayer ^^U

**Hinata12Hyuga - Eres la ganadora de una galletita y de One -shot de KxH**

**ya tengo parte escrita El titulo es : "No estas sola... me tienes a mi" lo intentare subir entre la semana y sino hasta el sábado :3**

**y un regalo mas pero de ese después sabrás ^^**

Se que aun tengo faltas ortográficas o errores de dedo seguiré trabajando en ello para mejorar

Gracias por sus comentarios

Nos seguimos leyendo NaomyRO22 Fuera "V"

OffLine


End file.
